Meeting the New Girl
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Lizzie visits New York to meet Gordo's girlfriend face to face for the first time. One-shot Gordo-OFC


Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire

A/N - Over the years, a couple of people have mention the idea of Gordo with an original character. So thanks to a four hour car ride and an insistent plot bunny, here we are.

"So what's she_ really _like?" Lizzie asked as she followed Miranda through the airport. She had spent the whole flight from California to New York thinking about it. Coming up with one outlandish personality after another.

Glancing over her shoulder, Miranda played dumb. "Who?"

"You know who?"

Grinning a little as she chuckled, Miranda had been expecting this. Romantic history aside, Lizzie had always been very protective and a bit possessive of him. Even though that spark was no longer there, Lizzie still was very judgmental about anyone who took an interest in her Gordo.

_Gordo_, Miranda thought for a moment. A nickname that they hadn't used in years; one that needed to make a comeback in her opinion. But there'd be enough time to wind David up later. She knew stalling was not going to deter Lizzie from wanting an answer.

"Well... she's cross eyed, fat, got a huge nose, and is a general bitch to everyone," Miranda answered sarcastically. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing as she pictured Lizzie's laser glare pin pointed on to the back of her head in annoyance.

"Miranda."

"What do you want me to say?" she responded with a shrug. "They make a cute couple. The brainiac's found someone who not only understands the gibberish he spouts off, but finds it interesting. She's not... bad looking, I guess."

Reaching the airport's main doors, they stepped outside in to the brisk city evening. As Miranda lead the way forward out on the street to hail a cab, Lizzie followed as thought for a moment. She really only knew this girl Lori through conversations with Gordo and Miranda and a couple of brief messages that they exchanged. But when Miranda had invited her to come out east for vacation, she had noticed how quickly Gordo had mentioned introducing them. To say she was nervous was an understatement, she had never know Gordo this excited over a girl before. _That's not entirely true. It's the first time it hasn't been you._

"Hey... McGuire," Miranda yelled out. Lizzie's head snapped up, and Miranda waved her over to the waiting taxi cab.

A few minutes later as they were weaving in and out of the city's rush hour traffic, Lizzie continued the interrogation of Miranda. "How did they meet?"

"School. You knew that."

"I know the flowery little story they tell now. I want to know what really happened."

Rolling her eyes, Miranda tried to remember what little she actually knew. At the time, Gordo and Lori were in Boston and she was here in New York. So there wasn't much firsthand knowledge that she could give. "They didn't like each other at first. You know how he can be, and from what I get, she's not one to back down from a challenge. So they went back and forth a lot, sort of like me and him did in school with a lot more repressed sexual undertone."

Lizzie snorted, and Miranda glared at back. Lizzie gave her a small smile. "I just seem to remember an early morning phone call freshman year, and you spilling your guts to me that you slept together."

"Ugh," Miranda answered sarcastically. "The first of many bad decisions in my personal life." Both girls giggled for a moment.

"Anyway," Miranda continued, and then paused as she started laughing again. When Lizzie gave her an odd, questioning look, she explained, "One day we had planned for me to go up to Boston to see him, and then a group of us were going to see a baseball game. On the way from the train station to his apartment, I stopped got coffee for us. I get there and there's no answer. Since he gave me a key, I let myself in. Walking inside, I come face to a face with Gordo wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and looking completely disheveled.

"He had this look on his face... priceless. I wish I had thought to take a picture."

"Why? What happened?" Lizzie asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there. Before he could say anything, I hear from the bedroom. 'Damn it David, where is my underwear?' From the bedroom, here comes Lori wrapped up in the bed spread."

Conflicted for just a moment, Lizzie started laughing too. "Hell of an introduction," Lizzie said.

Miranda smiled as Lizzie laughed. "The only thing I could think of was, 'Have I come at a bad time?' Naturally, the rest of the trip I spent mocking him mercilessly."

"Naturally."

"Honestly?" Miranda asked Lizzie, to which she nodded back. "They're sweet, not in a sickly way like you two were," she teased, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit. "He adores her, and for some reason she likes him back. They've got... a connection, and really... it's nice not having to worry about him... well worry about him as much. He's still the same anti-social, little crazy person he's always been."

Lizzie looked at her friend for a moment, and realized something. She knew she was protective of her Gordo, her best friend since she was born. But she was beginning to see, that despite outward appearances, Miranda was just as protective.

"Hey," Miranda spoke up, bringing Lizzie back to the present. "If it makes you feel any better, she's nervous about meeting you."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Why? You're the Great Lizzie McGuire. How many years did David's life practically revolve around you. Ex-girlfriend aside, you've always been a big part of his life. This _new_ girl knows that meeting you is like meeting the parents. This is one person you want on your side."

As the cab continued to weave in and out of traffic, Lizzie fell silent and watched as the scenery went by. _This should be interesting._

Falling silent, Lizzie began toying with the engagement ring on her finger. Miranda smirked at her. "When's the big move?"

"Uh?" Lizzie asked surprised, startled out of her thoughts. Realizing that she had been caught playing with her ring again, a tiny grin tugged at her lips. "Sometime after Christmas. Jacob is going to go in November, finalize the paperwork with the apartment and settle some stuff at his new job, and then I'll join him a few weeks later."

"Let me know when you introduce him to Gordo," Miranda laughed. "It's kind of... odd to see you with other people, especially getting married. But I guess, as long as your happy."

"I am," Lizzie said.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to our little trio expanding," Miranda joked.

"Ah, don't worry. You'll always have me," Lizzie teased back, and both women fell into a fit of giggles as the cab weaved in and out of city traffic. _I guess it's true that things never completely stay the same. But it's nice to see that some things, don't change too much._

* * *

That evening, Miranda lead her to Gordo's apartment. The closer they got to the door, the more nervous she grew. _Why am I nervous? She's the one who should be nervous. I'm the ex, I'm the interviewer, not the interviewee._

Coming to what Lizzie felt was like a random stop, Miranda reached out and pounded on the door. "It's us Gordo!" she yelled out, causing Lizzie to smirk a little.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a smiling, petite, brunette. She had a girl next door quality that made her pretty, and the little hint of Asia in her features gave her a unique quality. She could easily understand what Gordo saw in her, and why he seemed so infatuated. She reminded Lizzie of someone, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

_Looks are one thing, but what about everything else? I guess she has to be smart to have gone to Harvard, right?_ Lizzie thought.

"Hey Miranda. You'll have to excuse Grumpy back there. He's a little wound tonight."

Barging her way inside, as she passed, "I'll just have to loosen up Mr. Charming in there."

Lizzie stayed quiet as Lori slowly turned back to her in the hallway. "You must be Lizzie. David's told me a lot about you."

Shaking the offered hand, Lizzie nodded. "He's said a lot about you too."

"All lies but it's great for my reputation," Lori responded quickly.

Lizzie giggled at the comment. _It's no surprise why Miranda and her get along._

"Come on in. There's so many things I want to ask you about.."

"Uh?"

Lori took her arm and lead her over to the couch. "Did you really make Miranda dress up as a man and crash David's first date?" Lizzie blushed but laughed at the memory. "Oh, and did he really write never change in your yearbook?"

Miranda elbowed Gordo in the ribs as the other women started laughing again. "Doesn't look good for you buddy," she teased.

"Shut up," Gordo fired back. "If you hadn't told her all those stupid stories-"

"Stupid? Those are priceless childhood memories." Gordo just shook his head before walking over. But Miranda couldn't let him go without at least one parting shot. "Remember, keep your head down, no sudden movements, and if they start giggling like little girls... run!"

Lizzie saw him coming over, and for a moment stiffened a little as she hadn't really seen him in almost a year. But the moment they hugged, it was like old times again.

"How was your flight?" he asked her.

"Long. I hate cross country flights. My internal clock gets all messed up."

"Well we won't keep you long."

Lizzie smiled but shook her head no. "I'm fine. Besides, Lori and me have so much to find out about each other, and stories to share."

Hearing that Gordo groaned, knowing he was going to be the primary character in almost everything shared that night. In turn the girls simply laughed at him.

As the night wore on, Lizzie found herself growing to like Lori more and more. Knowing Gordo the way she did, it was obvious that he was completely in love with her. More surprising to her, was how happy she was. While they had only known each other a few hours, Lizzie was becoming more comfortable with the idea of this _new_ girl taking care of _her_ Gordo. Not that she would ever stop watching over him though, even if it was from a distance.


End file.
